


the only place worth being

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: Derek helps him up, keeps looking around for any signs of the creature.“What is it?”“I told you.” Stiles insists. “Santa.”Derek rolls his eyes. “It’s –” he groans, “why am I even arguing with you?”“I don’t know.” Stiles grins. “I thought you would have learned by now.”Derek swallows heavily, trying not to stare at Stiles’ stupid grin. One of these days he’s going to do something about it. With his mouth.





	the only place worth being

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "Anonymous: “please don’t leave me alone.”"

“So…” Stiles starts when Derek answers the phone. For some reason he’s whispering and Derek groans, running a hand through his hair, “would you believe me if I told you I just saw Santa eating some guy?”

Derek blinks, groans again. “ _What_.”

“Yep.” Stiles says. “And now I’m hiding behind a tree because it saw me.”

“Jesus  _fuck_ ,” Derek jumps, reaches out for his jeans and a jacket, “why didn’t you start with  _that_?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles argues, “maybe because I’m  _panicking_?” Derek can hear something hissing and Stiles’ breath hitches. “Fuck, it’s coming this way.”

“Where are you?” Derek asks, taking his keys. The hissing is getting louder, there’s no time for shoes.

“At the park. Near the fountain.” There’s another hiss. “ _Hurry_.”

“I  _am_.” Derek is breaking all the speed limits but he doesn’t give a fuck, his heart is racing and he’s  _praying_  he isn’t too late. “What were you doing at the park in the middle of the night anyway?”

“Trying to find the Easter Bunny,” Stiles snarks, “I couldn’t sleep,  _asshole_.”

“You know, I’m thinking you’re not in danger at all.” Derek rolls his eyes, takes a sharp turn. “If you’re still able to  _sass_  me.”

“Please, I could sass you in my sleep.” Stiles whispers and Derek can tell he’s rolling his eyes. “Tell me you’re close.”

“I’m here.” Derek jumps out of the car and he can smell blood and fear immediately. Stiles’ fear. “I can smell you, I’m coming, hold on.”

He finds Stiles cowering behind a huge oak tree and the moment he sees Derek he sighs in relief. “Did you see it?”

“No.” Derek shakes his head, offers a hand to help Stiles stand up. “Are you hurt?” He can definitely smell blood even though he can’t see it.

“I tripped.” Stiles shows him a scratch on his arm. “I tried to cover it so it wouldn’t scent me.” Derek helps him up, keeps looking around for any signs of the creature.

“What is it?”

“I told you.” Stiles insists. “ _Santa_.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “It’s –” he groans, “why am I even arguing with you?”

“I don’t know.” Stiles grins. “I thought you would have learned by now.”

Derek swallows heavily, trying not to stare at Stiles’ stupid grin. One of these days he’s going to do something about it. With his  _mouth_.

“Come on, where’s your car?” He’s still holding Stiles’ hand but neither seem inclined to let go, so he’s just going to enjoy it while he can.

When Stiles doesn’t answer, Derek sighs. “You walked here?”

“Well,” Stiles shrugs, “I wasn’t tired.”

“It’s three in the morning!”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “I know, asshole!” He slaps Derek’s arm. “God, you’re so cranky when you just woke up.”

“Got  _woken up_.” Derek corrects, dragging Stiles towards his own car.

“ _Ugh_!” Stiles groans, “next time I’m calling Scott.”

“Please do.” Derek insists, stopping suddenly when he hears a hiss.

Stiles collides with his back and grunts. “ _Ouch?_ ”

“Shhh.” Derek tightens his hold on Stiles’ hand. “Come on,” he starts running and when they get to his car he shoves the keys in Stiles’ hands, “stay here.”

“What?  _No!”_  Stiles shakes his head.

“Just stay.” Derek tries to let go as the hissing gets louder, but Stiles pulls him back. “Stiles!”

“Don’t go.” Stiles pleads. “Let’s call the others, they will –”

“There’s no time.” Derek insists, stepping in front of Stiles. “Get in.”

“ _No_.” Stiles says again, pulls at his hand until Derek turns around to look at him. “Please don’t leave me alone.” He says. Derek can hear Stiles’ heart beating, smell his fear and his worry.

“I have to –” he begins, turning around suddenly as the creature finally finds them. Shit, it really looks like Santa, except with more teeth and an acrid smell of rotting meat. “What the fuck.”

“Told you.” Stiles says, standing tall behind Derek. Someone else would have left, but Stiles stays. He always does.

Derek growls as the creature steps forward.  _Mine_ , he tries to say, flashing his eyes. It stops then, looks between Derek and Stiles before hissing again. Derek growls louder, flexes his claws and bares his fangs. The creature seems to be considering his options, still watching Stiles intently. Derek steps closer,  _no, I won’t let you_ , he narrows his eyes. The creature gives on last hiss and then turns around and runs away.

Derek, turns to look at Stiles, expecting an answer,  _any_  answer. “That’s it?” He arches an eyebrow, but Stiles keeps watching him, searching for something, perhaps an answer of his own. “Stiles –”

“You always come for me, don’t you.” It’s not really a question and Derek realizes Stiles knows everything he’s never said.

“And you always stay.” He nods.

Stiles squeezes his hand, smiles. “Of course.”

Derek pulls him in then, touches his neck with his other hand and fits their lips together. He feels warm, happy, like kissing Stiles was everything he was waiting for. As Stiles runs a hand through his hair, Derek realizes maybe he  _was_. Maybe all he needed to feel truly, really happy was this –  _Stiles._

“I know there’s a creature out there that we still have to hunt.” Stiles whispers against Derek’s lips. “But I just want you to know that I love you.” He gives Derek a soft smile, brings their joined hands to rest over his heart. “I really do.”

“I love you, too.” Derek says, listening,  _feeling_ , Stiles’ heartbeat.

Maybe the creature is his priority right now but, he looks at the man in front of him, smiles as the snow falls around them, they have tomorrow. And the rest of their lives.


End file.
